Aircraft pilots are employed with the difficult task of safely transporting customers and cargo around the globe on a daily basis. To perform this task, they are provided with training, aircraft instrumentation, and aircraft controls. Additionally, aircraft pilots have historically had to keep records, take notes, and make calculations. While manual record taking, note taking, and calculations were historically performed using pen/pencil and paper, the advent of mobile electronic devices such as personal digital assistants, smart phones, tablet computing devices, and laptop computing devices has facilitated the performance of these additional tasks. Although mobile electronic devices can be extremely useful in the cockpit, turbulence and a general lack of unoccupied space can make it difficult for a pilot to operate and maintain control of the mobile electronic device.
What is needed is a method and system for securing a mobile electronic device, for example, within a binder or to the leg of an aircraft pilot or other person.